


An Epic Night With Mystique

by BigBobbyBlobtheSlob



Category: Epic Movie, Fantasy - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Dirty Talk, F/M, Farting, Fetish, Inflation, Lactation, Magic, Weight Gain, armpit hair., bloating (liquid), body musk, slobbing out, slobification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBobbyBlobtheSlob/pseuds/BigBobbyBlobtheSlob
Summary: A legendary barbarian has the night of his life with his new favorite barmaid as a reference to a parody movie.
Relationships: OC/Mystique
Kudos: 6





	An Epic Night With Mystique

**Author's Note:**

> Entire story is heavily inspired by the inflation sex scene from the spoof flick "Epic Movie" because....eh, why not right? I disclaim any statement of legally owning the licensed material and this is just meant for entertainment purposes as a fanfiction, thank you. Anyways, do enjoy my stupid parody fic.

Blood Red the Kyd, a young and stunningly handsome blonde barbarian warrior mercenary born and raised in a typical fantasy world full of orcs, goblins, and the like has just returned from yet another epic and dangerous adventure to the shipping and trading town of Midas to relax in well deserved comfort. And what better way to retire from a heart pumping, death defying escapade than a local bar and brothel? At once, a bustling abundance of busty looking bar maids soon presented themselves excited to meet the well known bar regular.

"Welcome back Kyd!" One maiden would say with a happy wave.

"We missed you Kyd!" Another cheered aloud over her fellow co-workers. 

"Have you come to spend the night again Kyd?" Yet another called out while quickly coiling her arms around his free hand practically fawning over the large man, only for the bar maids to be calmed down by their boss, a much older but still rather foxy silver grey minx of a bar owner dressed like a barmaid herself.

"Now now girls, let's not crowd the man, he is obviously tried from his journey, let him be." She advised to the young ladies in a sweet, motherly tone.

"Oh never you mind my journey, there is only one reason why I would step foot in my favorite establishment after all!" Kyd announced which made the entire brothel of other male knights and female workers roar and applaud in approval, just then as he walked through the trove of lovely looking women....only for his eyes to fall upon a new face he hasn't seen before.

A buxom blue skinned beauty with a sprinkle of grey reptile like scales all over her body which only enhanced her unique appearance, Kyd would raise an eyebrow already interested in tasting the exotic taste of the possible demoness barmaid.

"Who....is that?" He would ask the barowner, his gaze still fixed on her as they stared at each other longing with pure lust.

"Oh, you have an eye for uniqueness. That is Mystique, a relatively recent hire here, one with a very...unique, talent in bed. Needless to say, I think you two would get along quite well~"

Upon hearing those words Kyd would look over to the barowner with a look of peaked interest.

"....How much? To have her all to myself for tonight?"

The older woman would place a hand to her chin in thought, as if playing the game of not knowing what to say.

"Hmm...How much are you willing to give kind sir?"

Without wasting his breath on another word he tosses the woman a medium sized leather pouch, upon further inspection the pouch would reveal to be full of golden coin currency to which the woman smiled widely at.

"....She's all yours hun~ Have fun,"

Kyd wasted no time grabbing the barmaid apparently named Mystique by the hand before taking her up in a bridal carry to the 2nd floor of the brothel for a night he won't soon forget. For one thing he didn't expect being the one thrown onto the bed after seeing her lock the door of the well furnished behind her, now quickly climbing on top of the muscular barbarian straddling him by the waist and inviting him to take part in a meeting between lips. The loving embrace lasting for a few seconds at most before the blue woman slowly raised her upper body off him with a seductive sigh letting her heavy breath fill the air looking down at him with starving lust filled eyes, what she said next is what really surprised him.

"You know I have a special power,"

"Oh?"

"I'm a shape-changer, I can shape my body into anything. What would you like?~"

Kyd raised both eyebrows in delight at the idea of such a whimsical ability, his head falling back upon the pillows as his eyes probed the ceiling for ideas.

"Uh....um...how about....big...bigger hooters? Like, like big...real big nice tits?" He would say, one eyebrow raised a bit skeptical if she was being for real or not.

"Alright~" she would say in response now tilting her head back lightly looking down at her own chest.

To his surprise and her pleasure Mystique's already sizable bust started to audibly swell, her breasts actually starting to expand right before his very eyes! Visibly growing from decent single D's to F's for a fruitful handful for each hand, his first reaction was his hands sliding up from her waist onto her chest to cup a feel for himself to make sure what he just witnessed was indeed real. To his amazement they felt as real as can be, weighing against his palms as his fingers instinctively started kneading the soft blue flesh giving a breathless sigh this was actually possible.

"My word, a succbus in disguise if I ever saw one."

"Oh please hun, I'm way better than some succubus~ And I can tell you have more requests, so let's hear them." Mystique insisted, egging on his pent up desires by placing both arms behind her head and swaying her larger breasts side to side in a hypnotic fashion.

Kyd would soon repeat his action of resting his head back against the pillows looking up trying to come up with another suitable request, with her larger luscious breasts still swinging smoothly like the pendulum of a grandfather clock all he could think about was one other thing.

"Uh....heh, heh....how about some milk? To go with all that shake?" He found himself saying, now sounding a bit nervous of his possibly weird request.

But to his relief she gave a warm smile soon putting him at ease before she sat up a bit reaching up with both hands against her breasts and start tenderly massaging them, those two orbs of pillow like flesh growing slightly larger and heavier in turn, growing more and more into a more defined rounder shape like stretchy water balloons held underneath the tap able to defy the pulling force of gravity. Two puffy pink nipples soon emerging from the otherwise smooth and somewhat scaley blue skin fully erect and stiff, which after giving a good hard twist and pull made fresh warm breast milk start squirting free and spraying through the air with each nipple leaving thick droplets of milk landing on Kyd's face and staining the sheets as a result. His tongue would eagerly trace the sides of his mouth the requested milk landed on his lips savoring the rich warm taste, his eyes feasting upon the now much more top heavy milky blueberry barmaid as if he was but a mere horny teenager once more.

"Are just big milky tits all you can think of? Come on baby, I can do anything...you...want~" she encouraged even further, rolling her shoulders forward letting her arms push those large knockers closer together to squirt even more delicious breast milk directly into his face wanting to hear his next request she was so turned on.

There was just so much emphasis and rising sexual tension in those last few words, it made Kyd think of much more creative requests to ask of the shape changer. His mind doing backflips inside his skull trying to come up with another arousing request, he soon came up with something noticing she lacked much padding downstairs compared to her now more bountiful chest.

"How about a....a ghetto booty? Like, like a lot of junk in the trunk, a big fat juicy ass?" He would suggest as an offer, an offer she found quite enticing to say the least.

"Oooh, kinky~ That's more like it~" she said with a heavy breath in his ears before starting her transformation.

She leaned her upper body forward towards him as she started flicking her hips, her blue ass starting to bounce or "twerk" up and down against his lower body before starting to grow as well. With each bounce another layer of soft padding would appear from thin air soon stopping at a size that reflected a more acceptable hourglass frame complimenting her large breasts.

"How's this?~" She would ask leaning in close to his face, his hands would soon inspect the somewhat bigger backside wrapping his fingers around each cheek prying the bubble butt apart before hearing them come clapping together before smacking his bare open faced palm against it, the sound was utterly intoxicating and the feeling of her much fatter ass was like sex itself.

But he would soon feel it wasn't enough, nowhere near enough.

"....Budonkadonk~" He would insist with a lewd grin of a man now more confident of what he was asking for.

Mystique slowly licked her lips in a slow sensual fashion as if he just offered the sweetest dessert imaginable.

"Mmm, yes sir~"

At once her ass started to move again, this time in a more wobbly motion rather than a controlled bounce, each cheek taking turns rapidly raising and lowering like a see-saw, each bobbing cheek became slower and slower in motion as it started to bubble up with even more warm fat. Kyd's fingers squeezed tenderly as he felt the space between said fingers stretch his digits apart as the surface area greatly increased, blossoming from a sizable bubble butt into a deliciously plump dumptruck of a fat ass, even the springs of the bed sang out in joy of holding up such blessed mass weighing down on the barbarian's lower half.

Yet...he still wanted more.

"What's next big daddy?~"

"Oh I think we should make much more interesting with a proper challenge~"

"Oh? What do you have in mind?"

Kyd played the role of innocent curiosity, but his intention was to see just how far this experienced shape changer would be willing to go.

"Hmm...let's see...how about, some armpit hair?"

At that moment Mystique stopped looking aroused and quite confused after hearing such an, unusual request.

"Uh, come again?" 

"Armpit hair! Armpit hair! Daddy wants armpit hair!" Kyd insisted clapping his hands together with such enthusiasm, he pretty much sounded like a child begging for a treat at a local candy shop.

The blue woman put both her hands and rolled her eyes seeing there was no point in denying him his wish, especially since she did say anything.

"Ok, ok! I mean....I guess it's no big deal, if that's what you want." She would say, sounding a bit unsure but willing to indulge into such a fantasy at least.

Soon raising both her arms up and placing her hands behind her head Mystique would leave her bare armpits exposed to the air of the room. Within seconds the barmaid's armpits started to moisten, visibly sweating as small droplets started to appear. The barbarian breathlessly sniffing the air like a starving bloodhound inhaling the musky smell of her sweat now present in the room.

"Yes, yes. Really stink up the room~" he egged her on as the transformation continued uninterrupted, a soft moan slipping free past her lips as small tufts of prickly black stubble started sprouting from underneath Mystique's arms before suddenly blooming into thick shaggy armpit hair stealing a surprised gasp from herself.

While it was true she had never tried this fetish before her body seemed all too excited from how fast it manifested such a disgusting display, her vulgar musk easily relatable to the odor of rotten eggs and sweaty gym socks. Mystique smiled as she trembled lightly, shivering a bit after inhaling in her own body's fumes letting the recent transformation settle in.

"I-I can't believe you actually find this sexy, you are a bigger pervert than I thought you would be~ You like having a sexy, stinky girl, huh?~"

"I am a barbarian my dear, to me...there is nothing more beautiful than an "all natural" look~"

Mystique trembled again, her teeth finding her bottom lip and biting down hard from how sincere those words sounded. As a barmaid she was often ordered and taught to be ladylike and civilized, critized by the smallest imperfection. But there was something endearing about letting go, something enticing about setting aside her shame for the first time in what felt like ages, and there was nothing stopping the many icy shivers going up and down her spine.

And yet, she wanted more.

"What is your next wish, master?~"

Now being referred to as "master" made Kyd grin all the more, his mind thinking of another fun challenge to test her limits.

"...You have been a delight to my eyes and nose, but now my ears wish to be entertained. Belch, belch for your master!~" he decreed sounding like a king resting upon his throne.

There was no denying she was not expecting that as his next request, but pride made it so she couldn't back down now. Accepting the challenge with a look of determination on her face Mystique raised her arms up once more as if pretending to hold up an object over her head, said invisible object proved to be a beverage of some kind as she mimed the action of guzzling down a liquid actually making the wet gulping sound of something passing through her lips and down her throat which bulged a bit lightly like she was actually drinking whatever was left to the imagination. From cups, to quarts, to full gallons the invisible liquid funneled down her tight throat into her belly which the once flat and fit form started to bloat upwards, swelling greatly to contain so much liquid jutting out as a noticeable paunch on her now somewhat pudgey frame. Next, she started to rub her bloated belly letting the contents within slosh about like a partialy empty jug before smacking it hard, her cheeks swelling out before a loud gassy belch burst free from her lips.

"UUUUURRRRRRRRRRRP!" 

The sound leaving her mouth as it held agape was utterly repulsive yet very much satisfying, like music to the ears as she was being groomed into becoming less and less of a dignified woman and more of a complete and utter slob.

"Ugh....so fucking nasty, but...I must admit, I find it so much fun~"

"Then continue until I am satisfied!"

"Yes, master~"

Showing her obedience and obliging to his request to continue Mystique would rub her belly rather rough inhaling deeply before letting her throat muscles tense up before expelling a short belch following up with a much wetter one letting several drops of drool run down her chin in the process. Surpringly no matter how much air she let out the firm bloated middle that pressed up against his bulge never lost an inch clearly not going anywhere, this made Kyd think of the biggest request yet.

"Mystique, for my final request, I want you fat. Nice and fat~" he said with the most devilish grin imaginable.

"You-You do? You sure you want me to do that?" She managed to say as her face was flushed with emotion, from slight embarrassment but undeniable interest.

"Yes. Like really pig out, I want you as big as a fat blue Brittany Spears!"

".....I don't know who that is, but if that is what you wish master. Fat is what I will become~"

A grand finale this indeed was as the blue barmaid started mimicing the action of eating invisible food. Snarling, scarfing, and stuffing herself like there was no tomorrow grabbing at the air around her as if there was an invisible all-you-can-eat buffet Kyd couldn't see, all the while her body started to plump up digesting the apparently high calorie food instantly. Her mannerisms getting worse as she started belching more and more voluntarily between gulps of imaginary food letting out her inner slob.

"Oh yes...that's what I'm talking about!" Kyd encouraged watching her finally become his ideal woman, a pure goddess of sheer disgusting gluttony weighing him down and keeping him pinned underneath her heft, smiling down at him and feeling his manhood grow hard against her pillow like frame as the bed springs cried out with approval.

"Your loving pig is ready to be plowed, master~" she remarked upon reaching the end of her full transformation, both sausage fingered hands slapping down hard against her apron of thick meaty fat letting it wobble like a large bowl of jelly with her tongue rolling out in such an inviting fashion as the cherry on top.

"I need you....more than ever! Come here!"

The blueberry BBW wiggled her drooling wet tongue in anticipation before pouncing on him embracing each other for what would sure to be truly one, very epic night.


End file.
